


Proshipping Panic

by CelticComet4ever (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Strawberry Panic!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Multi, electric shock bracelets (s2 of Yu-Gi-Oh Gx), mentions of the Shadow World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CelticComet4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa Anderson, a young girl from Neo Domino and her friends are getting the chance to meet Nagisa’s idols from Jaden Yuki’s era. But it won’t be fun and games once Adrian sets his eye on Aster. Will Jesse and Zane be able to win Aster and Nagisa back from Adrian and Yusuke’s clutches without Zane losing his cool or risk turning into Hell Kaiser? </p><p>And a year after meeting her idols, Nagisa brings her 3 month old daughter to the pro-leagues to meet her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa’s nickname is Ani and Hikari’s is Kari. Amane (dark bluenette), Jesse (bluenette), and Zane (navyette), Jaden (brunette), and Hikari (blonde). 
> 
> Any negative criticism on how I write these characters is NOT okay.

It had started just like any other Friday at Astraea Academy, in the prestigious city of Neo Domino, but it was slightly different today since the drama department was casting its cast for the upcoming spring play, Carmen.

Nagisa Anderson, a young 16 year-old was currently at the theatre department (also known as the black box, a classroom as well as a theatre), trying for her wanted role, as Carmen. One of her best friends, Amane Ohtori was also there, trying for Escamillo, one of Carmen’s two suitors. Shizuma Hanazono was reading off Done Jose’s lines so the two can act on their respected lines.

“Stop! I’m begging you. Stop fighting…Escamillo! You’re the star of Seville. You’re the star of the festival! Now go!”

“Jose’! I’ll get you one day!” Amane cried, before running off the stage.

“Oh Carmen! I love you so much! I quite the dragoon and became a thief because of you! You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Humph! So what? I’m free to do whatever I want. I can’t lie about my feelings!”

“Hey Carmen! I’m begging you. Let’s go to a faraway town and start over again!”

“No, I won’t! You see this ring that you gave me? Take that!” Shizuma “gasps” in shock as Nagisa pretends to throw something. “He must have won! I have to go!”

“Wait! Carmen!! Carmen…Carmen…Carmen…Carmen…Carmen!!!”

Two claps could be heard by the student director, Miss Miyuki Rokujō. She walked over to Shizuma and Nagisa. “And that’s a wrap. Well done girls. I would like to speak with Shizuma alone, please. Nagisa, you and Amane can go. I’ll be contacting you soon.”

Nagisa gave a slight bow. “Thank you, Miss Rokujō.”   

Proshipping

Nagisa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She smiled at the photo on the lock screen of her phone. It was a picture of Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix at the Proleague just winning a tag-team duel. They were her number one favorite pro-duelists. Her second favorite pair of pro-duelists was of course, Jaden Yuki and Jesse Andersen, who just happened to be on her home screen.

Clearing her head to think straight, she opened the text. It was from Hikari Konohana, her other best friend, and girlfriend to Amane.

Hey Ani, just got out of choir practice, Amane said she’ll meet us in front of PAC. ~Hikari

Ok, I’ll see you in a minute. ~A Spirit’s Pro.

Nagisa knew that Hikari would roll her eyes at her signature. But she really did love the boys that much.

Leaving the black box, she entered the gym lobby, turned to her right to head out. “Finished with rehearsals, then, Miss Anderson?” Nagisa groaned. _Oh great, just what I need._ “I absolutely love your dedication,” he replied. Nagisa rolled her eyes, but turned to face her hated enemy.

“Gecko,” she sneered. Adrian tsked.   

“Uh-uh, it’s Mr. Gecko to you, _Miss_ Anderson.”

“You don’t deserve being a student teacher, not after what you did back in that shadow world, you fucking murderer!”

Nagisa suddenly felt herself pinned against the wall with Adrian invading her personal space. He grabbed her by the wrist and quickly had her arms pinned tightly above her head.

“Oh, you mean you’re still touché about what happened to that fucking silver-haired slut, getting his ass whipped by me? Some pro-duelist he was.”

Nagisa growled. No one talked shit about her duelists and got away with it. “That wasn’t a fair duel, and you know it, you fucking prick.” Adrian narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t going anywhere with this stubborn bitch.

“Besides, why do you care? He’s alive and well isn’t he? Just like with everyone else who was caught in the shadow world. So you should just leave the past behind you.”

“Sorry, not gonna happen. You won’t ever earn my respect.”

“Ani!” cried a girl’s voice, a little down the lobby area. Nagisa looked up, just as Adrian let go of Nagisa and gave her a little space. He was a student teacher after all.

“Hikari!” Nagisa says, grateful to see her best friend.

Hikari stopped just in front of her friend, pretending to ignore Adrian and the tension in the air. “What’s taking you so long, Amane’s waiting.”

“Him… is what’s keeping me,” Nagisa snitched, pointing at Adrian. Hikari finally gave Adrian a glare.

“If you don’t mind, we have to go.”

“You know I’ll get to you; it’s just a matter of time. After all, I know who you’re number one weakness is.” It was Nagisa’s turn to narrow her eyes.

“Don’t you dare go near him.” Was her final response before she gently grabbed her friend’s wrist and led her away from Adrian and finally out of the building where Amane was waiting for them.

“Finally! What took you so long?”

“Gecko,” Nagisa said with a scowl. Amane gave her girlfriend a worried look.

“What did he want?”

“Wanted me to respect him.” Amane rolled her eyes.

“Hmm, not likely; especially if you’re one of Aster Phoenix’s biggest supporters,” the dark bluenette replied, knowing the main reason.

“Do you know if any of them are dueling tonight? I need something to distract me this evening,” Nagisa asked, almost pleadingly. Amane checked her phone. She shook her head.

“Not that I can tell, there are not even replays tonight.”  

“Might I make a suggestion? How about we get some fried shrimp and sushi to go and eat on the beach? It’s supposed to be a gorgeous evening, and I hear there’s going to be an eclipse tonight as well,” Hikari suggested.

Despite not being able to watch her pro-duelists, Nagisa did light up at the suggestion. “Sounds good, Kari. Amane?”

“Sounds like a plan to me. Hop in, girls.”

Proshipping

Just as Hikari had predicted it was a beautiful evening, perfect for a picnic and a walk on the beach. What made it even more gorgeous was the full moon lighting up the sky and the ocean. The girls were a little surprised that there weren’t more people out taking advantage of the weather and the fact that there was an eclipse tonight as well.

Nagisa glanced up at the night sky and inhaled a deep breath of fresh salty air. It was so peaceful and relaxing, that she wished it could be like this every night. She wasn’t sure yet, but she had a funny feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Amane had been watching her friend with curious eyes.

“Enjoying the fresh air, Ani?” she smirked.

“Yeah,” Nagisa said, with a dreamy look on her face. She turned to Hikari who was nibbling on a tempura. “Thanks for the suggestion, its perfect tonight.”

“I thought you wanted to watch either Truesdale or Phoenix duel tonight, but you’re welcome. You looked like you needed a break,” Hikari responded, after swallowing a mouthful.

“Hmm,” Nagisa replied, looking back at the full moon. She was still little irked about her run-in with Adrian and his comments about Aster that were un-called for. “Oh hey, it’s starting,” she announced.

The sky started to get darker as the eclipse started its cycle. The girls quickly threw the rest of their dinner in a trash can and cleaned up their spot on the beach in order to fully appreciate the eclipse.

As soon as the moon was blocked, it became completely dark and they couldn’t see anything in front of them. It was completely silent, except for the waves crashing on the beach. There was another moment of silence as the girls unknowingly held their breaths, before they heard a loud thud on the sand and several voices crying out in pain.

When the sun moved out in front of the moon, they could finally see a group of people that looked about their age a few feet in front of them. Another few brief seconds of silence before the voices started arguing. Nagisa froze at the voices, immediately recognizing them.

“Oh my gosh! Guys…are they…is that really…but they…HOW!?” Nagisa asked every question quickly. Hikari just shrugged.

“Come on, Ani. I know you’re just dying to meet them,” Amane suggested with a smirk. Before they could comprehend the situation, the voices interrupted them.

“Oof, ow!”

“Ouch, that hurt!”

“How can that hurt you? You fell on top of me! Do you mind getting off me Jay?”

“Can’t, Sy landed on top of me.”

“You okay, Hero?”

“Fine, Zane. Just a little winded from the landing.”

“Shirley, you okay?”

“Son-of-a-bitch that hurt!”

“Um, are you guys okay?” Hikari asked, deciding to be the first to speak.

Both Jim and Chazz had fallen on their ass, while Jesse and Zane had fallen on their backs, with Aster on top of Zane; stuck between Jesse and Jaden, and Jaden on top of Aster and Jesse, and Syrus was the lucky one.

Jaden looked up from his current position, not realizing he has both Aster and Jesse trapped underneath him. “Huh? Oh I am. Not sure about the others though.”

“Um, I don’t really know how to respond to that,” Amane replied, as she pointed to the ground where Jesse and Aster were stuck underneath Jaden.

Nagisa meanwhile was trying really hard not to burst out laughing and blush at the same time. Something did seem a bit off though. The boys seemed a bit younger than their proleague duelist age. “Hey Syrus? Why don’t you slide off of Jaden, so he could get off of Jesse and Aster?” Nagisa suggested, trying to be helpful.

“Oh right, sorry Jay,” Syrus said, doing what the girl had suggested. “Is everyone else okay?’’

“Apparently not with our asses stuck on the ground, Truesdale,” Chazz replied. Syrus just rolled his eyes, used to Chazz’s attitude.

“Speak for yourself, Sy,” Aster mumbled. “You’re the one who got it easy. Hey Jaden, do you mind off me? I don’t think Zane likes being the one on the bottom.”

“Hey Aster, you do realize how wrong that sounded,” Zane smirked in an almost amused voice. Both Nagisa and Aster blushed at the sudden realization.

Amane was just as amused. “Come on Ani, let’s go and help them up,” she said, giving Nagisa a slight shove towards her favorite duelists.


	2. Getting to Know Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and her girls finally get to meet the GX boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating as soon as I should have done. 
> 
> But don't worry, I have not abandoned this story. Hopefully, the updates should be a little quicker. 
> 
> I also apologize if the characters seem a little OOC; only because I haven't seen either anime in a while.

**Two**

Nagisa went over to Jesse, who finally had Aster, Jaden and Syrus off of him, and she offered her hand to help him. She thanked god it was dark so he couldn’t see her blushing. Sure she loved Zane and Aster with all her heart, but she still had a fling with Jesse. And who wouldn’t, with his soft turquoise hair, gorgeous emerald eyes, a hot Southern American accent, and with a friendly personality to match.

“Need a hand, Jess?”

“Sure.” With him helping, she pulled Jesse off the ground and standing. “Thanks, you’re pretty strong, given how petite you are. Jaden can barely lift me up,” Jesse smirked, earning a glare from Jaden.

“Only ‘cause you always pull me over on top of you,” Jaden muttered, while blushing.

“Hey Jaden, try keeping it PG,” Zane replied, with a smile, now standing next to Aster, with his arms across his chest. Jaden blushed even redder.

“That was Jesse’s fault, not mine.”

Amane went over to Jim and Chazz and helped them off the sand. “So how did you guys get here anyway?” she asked.

“To be honest, we don’t know,” Aster replied, with a shrug.

“But the more important question is, how do you girls know who we are?” Chazz asked simply.

Nagisa blinked. _So they must have not reached the proleagues yet. Otherwise they would know that they’re extremely famous and in high demand, even Chazz and Syrus…well, minus Zane and Aster, as they are already pros. I wonder if I should tell them?_

“Um, it’s a bit of a story. But we should all regroup at my apartment.”

“How big is your apartment?” Aster asked.

“Big enough for all of us, I live in the Penthouse,” Nagisa answered.

“Sweet,” Jaden said.

“Yes it is. And it’s only a few minutes from here, by car that is, and I don’t think y’all fit. Amane has a jeep,” Nagisa said, while giggling. Hikari giggled at that.

“Nah, I don’t think any of us are ready for another dog pile,” Aster smirked right back, as he winked at Nagisa. Nagisa blushed with embarrassment as Jesse and Jaden burst out laughing at the comment. Amane caught the jealous look on Zane’s face, which clearly read, _Phoenix did not just flirt with her_.

 _Looks like Zane’s a little jealous_ , the dark bluenette wondered to herself. It was no secret (at least in the Proleagues) that Zane and Aster were dating, as well as Jesse and Jaden and Chazz and Syrus. The Proleagues were non-judgmental about who their duelists chose as a partner or their sexual orientation, as long as they concentrated on their duels.

“Amane, do you mind making three trips?” Nagisa asked her friend. Amane shrugged.

“Sure, like you said, it’s not that far.”

“But it’s still pretty nice out, why waste gas if I know where the apartment building is? I can walk the boys there,” Hikari pointed out. This time Amane did hesitate.

“I honestly don’t mind, Kari. I’ve got an almost a full tank.” Jim could almost sense a deeper meaning and he had caught Amane’s hesitation from earlier.

“If you’re worried about Kari, don’t be. Most of us are gay anyway, and we won’t let anyone go near her. You have our word.” Zane got an idea.

“You’re not going by yourself, are you?” he asked Nagisa.

“Well, I was thinking about it, why?”

Nagisa was hoping that Zane wasn’t going to ask to come with her, but that wasn’t the feeling she was getting from him. Besides, she couldn’t say no to one of her biggest crushes.

“I was asking because I could help with the cleaning,” Zane offered. Nagisa blushed softly. Dammit, now she couldn’t say no. She finally relented.

“Alright, Zane, you can come. We’ll see you guys in fifteen minutes or so,” Nagisa said. Amane walked over to her girlfriend and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“Be careful, Kari. You will look after her, won’t you?” Amane asked Jim. Jim nodded.

“You have our word.”

GX

“You like him, don’t you?” Hikari asked Aster, once the trio was out of site; as she and the boys started to head over to the apartment building where Nagisa lived.

Aster blushed and looked away. “What made you say that?”

“One, you’re blushing, two, you’re hiding your face. And three, Zane was clearly jealous when you flirted with Nagisa. Case closed,” Hikari replied.

“Alright, you win. We are together and we’ve been dating for two years. I just didn’t know how comfortable you three are with homosexuals.” Hikari gave Aster a gentle smile.

“You don’t have to worry about us. Amane and I are a couple ourselves and Nagisa is a huge supporter for the homosexuals. In fact, you and Zane are her favorite pro duelists, both as a pair or as an individual. She never misses a duel, not of she can help it.” Aster smiled.

“Nice to know we have a fan in this world.”

“By the way, I don’t think you or your friends have introduced yourselves to us yet,” Chazz said, stepping beside Hikari and Aster.

“Oh right, sorry. I forgot about that. I’m Hikari Konohana, the one with the dark blue hair is Amane Ohtori and she’s my girlfriend. And the one with the pink hair is Nagisa Anderson.”

“Nice names.” Jaden complimented. “By the way, are Nagisa’s parents going to be okay with us; with her bringing seven unknown boys back to the penthouse?”

“Thanks. And it won’t matter, anyway. Nagisa’s parents are pro duelists and they’re always dueling in America. Nagisa’s usually by herself, most of the time. But she does have a guardian to look after her,” Hikari answered.

GX

Amane, Zane, and Nagisa left the elevator from the parking lot, from the inside of the building, and stepped out to the ground floor. To her surprise, Nagisa liked having Zane as her company, and found out he was easy to talk to. Of course, it did help her that Amane was also here. She also had introduced herself and her two friends to Zane, before talking with him about Aster. When they stopped at the ground floor, instead of going all the way up to her apartment, Zane paused.

“Don’t you live at the penthouse?” he asked. Nagisa giggled.

“I do, but I have to report to my guardian that I’m back for the night. I have to report to him whenever I come home or leave. But he does give me space, especially when I’m with Amane and Hikari. I would like you to meet him,” she answered, as she led Zane and Amane down the hallway.

“What’s his name? And is there some form of protection I be warned about?” Nagisa smiled.

“His name is Doctor Leonard McCoy, and yeah, a little. He is my guardian after all, and a CMO,” she answered with a grin and then she stopped in front of s door, and she raised her fist to knock.

“CMO?” Zane questioned.

“Chief Medical Officer,” Amane replied.

After hearing the knock on his door, McCoy opened it to be greeted by his young charge and her friends. “Good evening and welcome back, Nagisa. Who might this be?” Nagisa blushed a little.

“Thanks Len. This is Zane Truesdale. He’s a friend of ours.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Truesdale.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. McCoy.”

 Len smiled. “Actually, it’s Doctor McCoy. But don’t worry, everyone who doesn’t know me, makes that mistake.”

“And Kari should be coming in a few minutes,” Amane piped up. McCoy nodded.

“Alright, you guys have fun. Say hello to Miss Konohana for me.” Nagisa reached up and planted a peck on McCoy’s cheek before heading out the door.

“We will, and have a goodnight, Doctor.”


End file.
